


Long Blinding End

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 《Breathe Me/蛇与莎乐美》的Guest
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Long Blinding End

1  
波士顿的夏天来得很早，烈日像要把身上的血都蒸发干净。  
Sam额头渗出的大颗汗珠滴进眼里，他用力眨眨眼想挥去盐分带来的刺痛，于是汗水又一路往下滚进皴裂的唇角。他舔了一下嘴唇开口：“嘿，你还好吗？”  
“只要你停止问我这个。”背上的人嘟囔一声，话语间是刻意压下的吸气。Sam想知道是哪一块伤口又被牵扯疼了。这想法让他心里揪起来，只好把人往背上轻托一下，Dean小腿正在渗血的纱布让他扶住膝弯的手几乎不敢用力：“嘿Dean，别睡过去。”  
Dean含糊轻笑两声，下巴在Sam肩后慢慢挪着位置：“你以前倒是每回都睡着。”  
Sam不禁低头笑出声来。  
他对从前的记忆都很模糊，每回从冷冰冰的试验台上醒来，只能看见从头到脚裹成刺眼白色的大人。然后他穿上准备好的小拖鞋，慢腾腾地走出玻璃罩，走向等在门外的Dean。他们都叫那个地方玻璃罩，因为除了那儿，没什么地方的房子只用厚实玻璃当围墙。他错过了很多事，忘记自己是怎么到这罩子里，哥哥又在这里等了多久，他只知道睁开眼就能见到对方。然后Dean会对他扯起嘴角笑笑，蹲下来等他爬到背上。  
“我们走吧，Sammy。”他总是这么说着。  
“发生什么了？”Sam总忍不住这么问，攥着Dean衣襟的手不敢放下来，却昏昏欲睡。  
脚下的废墟让路面颠簸不休，融化的烈日似乎在鞋底炙烤。回忆往事对于Sam来说有些勉强。他艰难抬头，发现天空像被泼上颜料，白得不留一丝缝隙，耀眼灿白尽头似乎还有一点点错缀的薄蓝。他们离隔离区很近了。  
Sam笑起来，侧过脸蹭着Dean发烫的额头：“Dean，我们会没事的。”  
Dean动动脑袋算是回应，灼热鼻息不断喷洒在Sam颈侧。  
他们会没事的。Sam咬紧下唇，加快脚步。

2  
Mary被带走的那天，Dean死死搂着才六个月大的Sam不肯松手。他不明白为什么母亲去领供给要这么久，平常只需要一个上午，今天早上出门到了天黑都还没回来。那些全副武装连完整的脸都看不见的人却闯进家里，把一切东西都弄坏了。他缩在墙角抱紧怀里的弟弟，看见母亲买给他的超人玩具被摔断了脖子，弟弟暖橙色的摇篮床被拆得乱七八糟，柜子里的衣服都被胡乱塞进黑色袋子里。  
“发现目标，两个都在。”有人大声说着，粗砺嗓音让人很不舒服，接着是迅速逼近的踏踏脚步。  
Dean还没反应过来，就忽然整个悬空，连同怀里的哭个不停的Sam一块儿。抱着他们的人身上硬邦邦的，Dean心像被谁拧了一把，不怎么平衡地靠在对方胸口，鼻子里满是难闻的汗味。他心提到了喉咙上，惶恐不安地挣扎起来，咒骂嚎叫着用力蹬双腿。  
“该死的！”Dean耳边呼啸过这么一句，便直直往下坠落，却在接近地面时被握住脚踝。世界一瞬间颠倒过来，他眼前的一切都不一样了。这只持续了两秒，接着后背被扶住，那人像捡个面袋一样把他重新揽回怀里，面罩里露出的狭小眼睛写满鄙夷不耐：“我还真好奇为什么不能直接把你们俩扔了。”Sam的哭声忽然拔高，似乎是被刚才的情形吓了一跳。Dean搂紧了弟弟轻拍，有些不敢想刚才可能因自己鲁莽导致的结局。  
直到他们被塞进车里拦着铁杆的“笼子”里，停在一所白房子门口，踩过绵厚雪地走进玻璃门，Dean都没再做什么抵抗。Sam已经疲惫睡着了，小手时不时抽动着，似乎在做噩梦，Dean认真回想着今天弟弟吃了多少东西。  
一个穿着白衣的人打算用针头戳Sam时，Dean迅速把弟弟包进自己的瘦弱手臂里，警告地瞪着对方。  
“我必须给你们做这个。”女研究员Cindy有些为难地看着兄弟俩，语气尴尬。他们之前试图分开两人，担心存在交叉感染的可能。但年长的孩子任别人怎么掰也丝毫不松手，即使很明显已经累得随时能倒地大睡，仍是固执得令人诧异。  
Dean仍直视着Cindy，却缓缓眨眼，像在努力思考什么。然后他开口：“做完我们就可以回家了吗？”  
不可能。研究员心里大叫着。那个叫Mary的女人今天被检测出病毒感染，没逃出枪口。奇怪的是她肩胛骨处的伤痕并不是最近得到的。研究所的人为此恐慌不已，无论是假阴性潜伏期还是延迟感染，这在以前都是从未出现的。病毒开始变异了，而他们应该在这该死的玩意还没扩散开前将所有可能都扼杀干净。只是，剩下的这两个潜在感染体，是两个不满十岁的孩子。她像是被活活塞进一口浊气，语气不自觉地缓和下来：“那得看情况，如果是好的，你们就能离开了。”但那不可能好，离开也不代表回家。Cindy闭上嘴，咽了口唾沫。  
Dean没察觉对方表现的奇怪，附身贴着弟弟的额头笑起来，轻声说些什么。  
研究员皱皱眉头掩去心里升起的细微不安，毕竟自己没真的做什么坏事。  
为了保险，结果出来花了六个小时，但只能确定其中一份样本正常。  
Cindy看着手里的报告，片刻后蹲下来对Dean露出个微笑：“你可以离开这里了。”  
年长的孩子眼里闪过一丝快乐的光，抱着弟弟跳下凳子：“现在吗？”  
“对。”Cindy扶住因为久坐而腿发麻的孩子，一直挂起的微笑有些僵硬，“但你得把Sam给我。”  
男孩的笑容凝固了，变成惶恐惊惧，全然褪去的警戒现在潮水般涌上脸庞：“别想带走我弟弟。”他的嗓音还很稚嫩，扔出来的字句却带着不符年龄的冷硬。  
Dean一切正常，很快会被送进利马博学院——谁都知道那是孤儿所的别称——而Sam必须留下，他被检测出感染（这至少能证明Mary怀着他时就已经被感染了），现在却一点征象都没有。这已经不是病毒刚爆发人心惶惶的时期，现有的法规不能在没发现迹象的情况下处决Sam，况且比起让这个试验品莽然死去，人们更想做点别的。这个婴儿唯一的结果就是关在研究所里监测观察，直到他终于成为怪物的那天，如果他能撑到那天的话。  
Cindy没办法改变任何事，如果牺牲一个人可以拯救全世界，她不觉得这等价公式有什么值得质疑的，Sam必须牺牲，即使他本人没有拒绝的能力。而Dean如果留在这里，就等于跟外界绝缘了，至少留在外面他还有百分之七十的几率过上正常生活，前提是不被感染的话。  
两兄弟之间似乎有过于紧密的联系，谁都没办法强行分开。研究员几次尝试无果后有些烦躁，她并不想在这件麻烦上花费太多时间与精力。于是她长叹一口气，揉着太阳穴问：“你可以跟他一起留下，但以后再也不能出去。你能做到吗？”  
Dean点点头，没一点犹豫。  
Cindy站起来，打了个电话。几分钟后大门打开，几个实验室的人出来，领着只能小小跨步却脚步格外坚定的男孩走进门里，他们将会走很远，走到很深的地方，那里甚至没什么人知晓。Cindy盯着跌跌撞撞跟在大人身边的男孩，凝视他不断低头逗着弟弟的模样，直到大门在他身后缓缓合上。  
他不会知道自己放弃了什么。

3  
Sam从腕带上得知自己五岁，但怎么都记不起一切的开始。  
他脑海中总有闪烁片段流过，像一把尖利刻刀试图劈开记忆表层，然而最终还是归于寂静。  
但他的记忆都不是一个人。在他被一管管抽取血液，或是被绑在冰冷平台上注入药剂，或是在疼痛中煎熬翻滚时，Dean总是在那儿。哥哥总愤怒地挥动拳头，往坚固的玻璃门一锤锤砸下，因痛苦和无助而难过扭曲的脸庞涨得通红，不断张大又合拢的嘴唇似乎在声嘶力竭地吼些什么。Sam猜想他是想阻止些什么，并且最终都失败了。因为每回Sam从机械平板上疲惫醒来，Dean仍守在原地砸着门，只是已经瘫坐在地，半边身体靠在玻璃上，一副精疲力尽的模样，耷拉的手上都是显而易见的伤痕，脸上有两道即将干涸的水迹。他拼尽力气却没得到自己想要的，并为此悲伤。Sam为这个结论莫名沮丧，所以每次挪到哥哥身边时，第一个动作总是去擦他脸上的痕迹，而接下来哥哥就会转身示意他爬上去。  
Sam不知道这是哪里，也不记得每天在平台上经历过什么，这里没有人会回答他的问题，似乎接触他的都是聋子哑巴，只会穿着白衣服埋头做事。而他为什么又知道这些词，又是怎么学会说话的呢。他觉得这一定是个需要耐心教导的漫长过程，而但凡与耐心扯上关系的都跟Dean有关。他耳朵中有时会出现一些响动，比如飞鸟扑动翅膀从芦苇中哗哗惊起，比如河流在搅动中翻出波纹，比如谁从鼻子里哼出来的曲调，与平时说话的清亮截然不同，像是带着棱角的空气从空气中滑出。但没有对应的情景。他的所有感觉似乎被鲜明地划开了。  
他能摸到身上的伤痕和缝针，闭上眼睛试图回忆，然而记忆却被戳得破破烂烂，好像谁拿剪刀在他脑子里胡乱捣了一通。他努力将那些片段拼凑起来，在那些让人恶心作呕的血腥中，只有Dean的形象一点点完整鲜活，像一出温柔要漫出荧幕外的默剧。Sam隔着玻璃门，迫切地想听一句话。这句话只有Dean说出口才能算存在。  
“发生什么了？”他趴在哥哥背上，感觉喉咙干渴，能尝到甜腥。Dean瘦削的肩膀能摸到突起的骨头，那总让他猜想会不会不小心划伤手指。  
“没什么。没发生什么。”Dean声音沙哑，吐字含糊，语调却像能浸透身体的温水：“我们会没事的，Sammy。”  
Sam闭上眼睛嗯了一声，为终于听到咒语而快乐地笑起来：“今天晚餐如果有派，我那份都给你。”  
他并不知道这对话每回都在上演，所以也不知道Dean有时听见话后停下来，是为了用力止住内心翻涌的仇恨，止住感情强烈波动时的恶心。然后他会继续往前走：“这里的派其实不好吃。”他低声念叨，像是第一百次自言自语。  
Sam咯咯笑着，晕乎乎脑子里想法乱窜，下巴在Dean肩膀上磨蹭：“你刚刚停下干嘛？是不是背不动我了？下回我来背你？”  
年长的男孩会如他预想的吸吸鼻子，恶狠狠地迈开步子，嘴里不服气地嘟囔什么。  
那就是Sam狭小囚室里最温暖的时刻。

4  
他们不是没想过逃跑。  
Sam腕带上的数字还是三时，Dean找到了一间搁置的储物室。当时他似乎还记得很多东西，更多的是翻来覆去从无休止的疼痛与冰冷刺骨的器械，那些如同沉郁翻滚的深海，让他无数次从梦中窒息着惊醒。他亲眼目睹了恐惧的模样，因而眼里满是阴翳染过的灰绿。  
“Dean……”他们一起缩在储物室白色架子后的角落，空气中消毒药水的味道像是从每一寸皮肤散发出去，Sam全身条件反射般地疼痛。  
“嘘——”Dean双手圈住弟弟后背，侧身听着外面的动静：“别怕，有我在。”  
Sam乖巧点头，冰冷手指紧紧捏着Dean揉皱的衣服。  
门却砰地一下打开了。白衣人迅速涌进这屋子，而他们俩被抓得措手不及。  
“Dean！”Sam再一次与哥哥分开，刺骨疼痛让他止不住浑身发抖，大睁的眼里流泻出恐惧。  
“放下他！离他远点！”Dean疯了一样尖叫，用上一切办法反抗想要接近的人，徒劳地撕咬挣扎，像只受伤的凶猛蝙蝠。  
那些人不得不耗费一针安定。  
这种事情不止一次上演。  
他们俩根本没办法反抗这些人群，那就相当于是在反抗整个世界。意识到这点后，Sam几乎放弃了逃离的念头。有时从什么仪器中醒来，看到的东西都是颠倒的，颠倒的Dean在玻璃外挥舞拳头，像头愤怒地晃动鬃毛的雄狮。他曾用时间当记忆的线索，两年前背后横了道伤口，现在都不怎么敢躺着睡；三岁时第一次逃跑，Dean醒来花了一整天；四个月前发现其他房子里也有孩子，但没几天就不见了。后来他慢慢记不清楚事情，也对不上昼夜。时间失去了衡量的意义，他已经麻木了。如果世界本来就是颠倒的，坠落的，反抗又有什么意义呢。  
但Dean就是成功了，尽管那耽搁了太久。  
当时Sam正在接受麻醉剂注射。大概才二分之一时，针管忽然停下了，有什么在尖利作响，那声音Sam印象中从未有过。从头到脚被白色裹得严严实实的人把针放回托盘，仅仅露出的一双眼睛略微睁大，有些慌张地用指纹打开门张望走廊。背上的旧伤在隐隐作痛，于是Sam坐起来，光着一双脚踩地面。左脚踝有些刺痛，但他忘了麻醉前是不是又发生了什么。  
忽然一个人影窜进敞开的门，紧紧捏住Sam的手腕就往外跑。地面很凉，他已经很久没跑过，脚踝还受了伤。Sam混沌的意识让他一瞬间分辨不出对方，只是感觉不怎么舒服，轻轻扭动手腕抵抗。那个人影回过头来，眼里写满焦急和掩不住的兴奋：“跟我走，Sammy。”  
他的声音温柔低沉，比从前的清亮温钝了些，像是无数次听过却无法完整回忆的安眠曲，他信任这个声音。于是Sam也跟着跑起来，即使不知道前面会遇到什么。事实上他们跑得很顺利，前面只遇到了两个跟他一样穿着宽大白袍和松垮裤子的孩子，他们脸上带着同样的茫然与空白，却仍是跟着他们喘着粗气奔跑。仿佛这是与生俱来的本能，仿佛奔跑就是存活的目的，仿佛无论什么都不会比现在的一切更对。  
他们冲过自动打开的大门时，Sam眼前的东西都模糊起来，仿佛在软绵绵的被褥上踩踏，连方向都辨认不清。麻醉剂在起作用，一种无望的虚空从胃里腾升，Sam想起很多年前的奔跑与躲藏，无法抹去的疼痛与梦魇。他想要专心跟着哥哥，却因挫败而气急败坏地哭起来。男孩停下来，Sam以为他要生气了，惶恐地捏紧对方的手。但他只是转身弯腰将Sam背在背上，接着又颠颠簸簸地往前逃。  
他们的好运没持续多久，直升机旋翼挥舞的噪音在逼近，有人凶狠地咆哮着什么，枪声从远处传来，林木间的风雪就要割伤皮肤。  
“停下！”盘旋在头顶的粗声警告犹如蛛网，他们则是随时会被笼罩的猎物：“你们不知道外面是什么！你们什么都不知道！”  
Dean置若罔闻，脚步更快了，心跳得像要随时要从大声喘气的嘴里蹦出来。枪声在耳边响起，粗壮树干崩起的碎屑划破了他的脸。  
“婊子养的！”  
Sam听到耳边夹着喘息的愤怒咒骂，意识在枪声再次响起的瞬间坠入黑暗。

5  
被咬穿肩膀时Sam还不知道发生了什么，怪物残余的半张脸蹭在他颈侧，皮肉在动作中不断甩下，腐烂恶臭溢满鼻腔。直到Dean扑上来硬扯开怪物，举起路上捡来的铁块砸烂那东西的脑袋，Sam才意识到右肩传来的剧痛。他惶恐后退，拼命拍打衣服上残留的恶心血浆，退到墙边时终于忍不住弯下腰呕吐，酸水噎住喉咙，他呛咳着似乎把胃都吐了出来。  
Dean跑过来避开伤口拍他的后背，因刚才的搏斗有些上气不接下气：“你还好吗，Sammy？”  
“老天！刚刚那是什么？”他撑在墙上，不想转头再去看那堆烂肉一眼。  
“感染者。”Dean翻找着他们逃跑时在废墟里捡到的背包，心不在焉地开口：“我在研究所见过一些，只是没这么严重。”  
“我被咬了。”Sam慢慢拉开肩膀上袖子的碎布，怕一不小心又引起剧痛：“要包扎吗？”  
“你流了好多血，”Dean把几块还算干净的破布撕成条状，缠上弟弟往外冒血的伤口：“忍着点，我们去找药。”  
“药没用，他会死。”  
被声音吓了一跳的两人惊愕回头，几个穿着破旧军服的高壮男人正不紧不慢地靠近，冬阳将男人的影子拉长，就要覆盖他们俩。Dean展开手臂挡在Sam前面，神色凶狠：“你们是什么人？”  
“救你的人。”其中一个身材略瘦的男人说着，取下猎枪对准Sam：“但救不了他。”  
Dean迅速举起刚从包里翻到的手枪指着瘦男人：“别他妈用枪指着我弟弟。”  
“他被感染了，你个蠢货！”男人难以置信地看着这个似乎才成年没多久的孩子，指了指地上那滩腐臭的血肉：“不出一天，他会变得跟那个玩意儿一样，直到脑子都烂透了还趴在地上蠕动。而你会被生吞活剥，连根骨头都不剩下。”  
被咬了就会被感染，被感染了就会变成怪物，将碰到的每一个人当成食物。  
这个常识兄弟俩第一次听说。他们确实从那个暗无天日的隔离区逃了出来，却不知道外面的世界是这副模样。  
“老天！你们到底是从什么地方跑出来的？活到现在真算你们走运。”瘦男人有点不耐烦地抖抖脚：“跟我们走吧小鬼，组织里什么都有，也不用去跟政府那帮混蛋低声下气。”  
Dean仍没放下枪，另一只手揽过弟弟的肩膀。他现在做这个已经有点难了，弟弟从十三岁以来就发育得见鬼地快，让他为弟弟有一天会长得比自己高的想法难堪又骄傲。但现在，Sam不会再长大了。他明绿的眼睛里透出冰冷空洞，把呆立在旁的Sam往自己怀里拢了一下：“没人能对我弟弟开枪，滚开。”  
几个陌生人相互交换了个眼神，他们谁都没见过这种情况。这个年代已经不是从前，总有谁的父亲或弟弟被感染，而他们唯一能做的就是在感染蔓延前给对方一个痛快死法。这很理智，比任其腐烂着肠子吃掉自己要好得多，只要活着就有希望，哪怕在这世道也依然如此。但这对缺乏常识的兄弟太不一样了，似乎他们的选择从头到尾只有一个，而那跟理智沾不上边。他们只好无奈耸耸肩，转身踏上原本的方向。瘦男人收回枪，扔给Dean一瓶水：“我们可提醒过你死期了，疯小子。”

两人找到那间空屋时，Sam还没从震惊中缓过来。天幕逐渐显出霜色，黑色大鸟扬着双翅结群扎进翻涌云潮，又从裂隙间迅疾飞离，仿佛天地都失了秩序，苍穹不分袤海。Dean哗地一下拉上勉强可以称得上是窗帘的破布，于是屋子里只剩下淅淅沥沥的光。  
“你在干什么？”Sam无意识地摩挲着肩上的伤口，那里有些发痒。  
Dean停下往门上钉木板的动作，低着头坐到Sam对面，双手在脸上来回揉搓：“你现在感觉怎么样？”  
“有点冷，可能要感冒了。”Sam想起从前每回感冒，那些实验就会停上几周。那个时候他比谁都渴望生病，但现在这显然不是什么好预兆。  
“你发烧了。”Dean把剩下的干净布块都翻出来，披在弟弟身上，试图像小时候一样把他裹得伸不开手脚，又拧开瓶子给他喂水。  
“你在干什么，Dean？你该离开。”Sam的发音变得有气无力，“留给我一把枪，然后回隔离区。”  
“别说话，你该好好休息。”Dean的神情隐没在黑暗里，周遭一切都蒙上层厚重的雾：“我们做到了，我们逃了出来，只有你跟我。”  
倦意忽然潮水般淹没头顶，Sam心底涌动的不甘愤怒与惊惧，都被吞噬干净。  
阳光透过布条间隙灼烧Sam的侧脸时，他浑身沉甸甸的，有一瞬间忘记之前发生了什么，但起身时右肩剧痛提醒了他。那里依然发痒，他掀开破得不成样子的布条，却瞪大了双眼，不敢相信发生的事。  
“你感觉怎么样，Sammy？”  
Dean疲惫沙哑的声音吓了他一跳。他转过头，对着哥哥举起胳膊：“那个伤口，它在愈合。”  
年长的男孩神色变了一下，仔细观察起留下牙印的地方。那儿没有像实验室里的怪物一样血肉外翻，反而融成整齐伤痕，连周围的皮肤颜色都由青灰逐渐恢复成血色。他又伸手探探弟弟额头，然后不敢相信地喃喃道：“你好了。Sammy，你好了。你现在感觉怎么样？”  
“有点饿。”Sam老实回答，肚子在此时也配合地鸣叫起来。  
Dean喷笑一声，欢呼着跳下当床的木板收拾东西，撬开门上的木条，那快活的动作让Sam想起逃出研究所的那天：“那我们就去找吃的！”  
他对病毒免疫。Sam心里的人高声叫着。那么这就是兄弟俩从小被关在研究所的原因了。他不清楚自己应该对此感到幸运还是讽刺。很快另一个问题浮上来：Dean打算跟自己一起死，即使他完全可以好好活着。  
这问题燃起Sam心里那簇乱窜火苗，他们费尽千辛万苦逃出来，并不是为了同归于尽。  
“咬死还是自杀？”  
雀跃得几乎要跳起来的Dean没听明白弟弟的问题，心情大好地回头，嘴角还带着一抹笑：“嗯？”  
“你昨天的决定，是被我咬死，还是用这枪口瞄准自己？”Sam把玩着手里的枪支：“我猜你还没选好，所以眼睛下面都是黑的。”  
Dean停顿下来，开启的大门在他身边吱呀呀地发出噪音，而他只是沉默。  
“我不需要你保护，Dean。再过几个月我就成年了，如果那些见鬼的手环没标错的话。”他逼视着哥哥，即使对方一直试图在地上找什么：“该死的我根本就没想过要逃出来。我只需要你活着，如果自由就是你想要的。”  
“如果你死了，我为什么活下去？”Dean猛地抬起头，扯住Sam脏兮兮的衣领，茶绿眼里盈着火光：“为了这些随时会把我当午餐的怪物？为了那些要对孩子爆头的男人？为了这个颠倒过来的世界？”  
Sam忽然丧失了力气。哥哥就是必须活下去，即使他有这么多放弃的理由，但就是不能忍受Dean死去。他心里有什么在雷一般鼓动，但到了嘴边又什么都说不出来。那感觉难受极了。

6  
伍斯特的美术馆摇摇欲坠，有些砖块下藏着老鼠。他们在这里休息时还在赌气沉默，袭击是在这时发生的。  
两人身手不算敏捷，但好在之前还从尸体手上掰过武器。那群来头不明的人数量很多，Dean拉着Sam边躲边跑，最后憋着气跳进一片生满绿藻的湖里。  
野蛮的敌人朝水里胡乱开了几枪，最后也只好悻悻离去。花费的时间太长，Sam已经呛了两口水。他等到看不到人影才冒头，咳出嘴里的污水，疼痛的肺像要炸裂。  
很快Dean也浮了上来，爬上岸以后挪了两步就趴着不动了。  
Sam跑过去推着哥哥，大声叫喊他的名字。Dean迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，用尽力气想将自己撑起来。Sam这时才发现他中枪了。血从洞口不断冒出来，像是有人击破了装满水的气球。Sam手忙脚乱地把布条往他身上堵，又一圈圈缠上布条。  
他们没有药。他们什么都没有。  
Dean无意识地捂住肚子，苍白的额头上满是水和汗，那里有个堵不住的血口。  
他们什么都没有。而他不能失去Dean。  
“你得听我的，Dean。”Sam扶过Dean的胳膊架在颈后：“他们不会对我们怎么样，我们有筹码。我们会好起来的。”  
他记得，隔离区离这里有两小时车程，他们可以偷一辆车。

他们要剃光他的头发，用黑笔在上面做个标记，这样射线刀划过时就能精准无误，接着会小心取出每块可能有用的精细组织，连一点液体都不剩。那不会疼的，因为他们能确保麻醉剂量足够，而且脊髓切断后他就不用担心这个问题了。  
Dean得到救助时，Sam并不知道他要接受的条件是这个。  
哥哥说的没错，他们走出这块地方，就不该再回来。哥哥总是对的。  
Sam握紧Dean毫无反应的手，空屋里发生的一幕幕都漂浮在空气里。他从没这么绝望过。  
“我们该开始了，Sam。”  
他低头吻着Dean的额头告别，把哥哥的手放回被单里。昏迷中的人没有动一下。Sam起身，跟着实验员走出病房。  
忽然一声巨响从外面传来，脚下的地面为此晃了几下。Sam扶住墙壁，不知发生了什么。  
“又是他们！”有人咬着牙恶狠狠地骂着。  
Sam想起他们逃走那晚，有人袭击了研究所，破坏了本来防护严密的机械门。而现在，他们又来了。Sam笑起来，转身跑回病房，将Dean背在身上。  
冲过防护门时一个戴着头盔的男人迎面而来。Sam觉得他有点眼熟。男人也愣了一下，忽然开腔：“他们的药在哪儿？把你治好的药！”  
那声音太耳熟。  
Sam突然想起这个是被感染者咬伤时遇到的瘦男人，那声音与猎枪他怎么都忘不了。  
“让我们走我就告诉你。”他不能放过这个机会。  
“别跟我耍花招。”瘦男人看了看他背上毫无血色的Dean，退后一步：“你们走。”  
“直走穿过第三道门左转，那里有个储物室。”  
他扔下话，继续往前跑。  
那里确实有个储物室，但是药？他根本不知道什么是药。  
但他没能跑出多远。背后猝然爆开巨大推力，将他们俩一起推倒在泥沙地上。研究所爆炸了，里面估计已经没有活口，而火舌正从身上每一寸蔓开，烧灼的疼痛从小腿传来，他的心悬到了喉咙，想看看Dean现在怎么样，却根本一点力气都用不上。  
周围越来越热，他像是被放进大锅里蒸熟，黑烟从四面八方涌进鼻子和嘴巴，视线在扭曲的火苗中逐渐模糊。他要找到Dean，他要救Dean，还没到最后一刻，他不能放弃。  
“Sammy！”一只手忽然拉住他的胳膊。Sam强忍着咳嗽抬起头。  
是Dean。  
完好无缺的Dean。  
但那不是他哥哥。他哥哥还躺在火里，身上还有没好的伤。Sam甩开那只手，眨掉被烟熏出的眼泪，拼了命地往哥哥那边爬。  
“停下，Sammy！”Dean在火焰里大吼，勾住Sam的肩膀压下试图挣动的手：“跟我回去！不许去救他了！”  
“不！”Sam咬住Dean的手臂，几乎红了眼。  
“你中了精灵毒液！这东西在让你内脏融化，燃料就是你的恐惧。看着我！”Dean忍下疼痛，更紧地制服住弟弟，语气缓了下来：“跟我回去，Sammy。我们会好起来的。”  
Sam停下动作，伏在地上狼狈地看着Dean。  
他看见了暗红的天际，看见白鸽盘旋着掠过这片缓慢移动的阴影，像是主动迎向暗色吞噬与肉体消亡，而后又汲取生命重新抖出优雅羽毛飞往半浮皎月，他看见了一切不寻常。而最放不下的人就在眼前，真实得难以置信。  
大火渐渐熄灭。

7  
“你还好吗？”  
Sam从床上坐起来，揉着太阳穴：“再好不过。”  
“那就快起来，Bobby差点没办法了，快下去让他瞧瞧。”Dean笑起来，开门下楼。  
他做了那么漫长的梦，长得像是不会醒来。  
Sam拍拍脸颊，笑着下楼。  
但屋子里静悄悄的。  
没有Bobby一贯耳熟的咒骂。  
Sam走到正发出声音的电视机前。  
“病毒仍在进一步扩散，部分接种新型疫苗民众已显示感染迹象，目前尚无有效治疗方案……”  
屏幕上是惊恐人群与摇摇晃晃的感染者。  
“欢迎回到现实，Sammy”，屋外站在Impala边的Dean看了他一眼，掀起后盖，“我们有活干了。”

END


End file.
